The present invention relates to an agent interface device using an artificial agent.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-305531 discloses a prior art technique by which a personified agent to be displayed on a personal computer of home electronics is interposed between a control application program of the home electronic apparatus and a user so that a user may control the electronic apparatus by or via the agent.
However, the prior art involves the following problems.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-305531 provides merely the same functions as those of a remote control of a TV set when viewing a TV program on a display of a personal computer, so a user may lose a chance of viewing an interesting TV program if he or she does not positively drive in time a television application program.
The user must positively acquire TV program guides to know a schedule of broadcasting interesting TV programs.
With the prior art, the user may not be aware if the application device was left as connected to the Internet for a long time.
With the prior art, the user cannot know whether resources become short when using a plurality of applications.